Virtual Mission
Welcome to the Wikia Virtual Mission. Here we explore the many ways the Restored Church in spreading across the globe thru the internet. Sermon on the Mount McKay 1966 Prophecy In 1966 President David O. McKay prophesied scientific discoveries that “stagger the imagination” would make possible the preaching of the gospel to every kindred, tongue, and people. And further: “Discoveries latent with such potent power, either for the blessing or the destruction of human beings, as to make man’s responsibility in controlling them the most gigantic ever placed in human hands. … This age is fraught with limitless perils, as well as untold possibilities” (in Conference Report, Oct. 1966, 4). "God does notice us, and he watches over us. Bit it is usually through another person that he meets our needs. Therefore it is vital that we serve each other." (The teachings of Spencer W. Kimball, p82) Teachings of Christ Searching the Teachings of Jesus Christ on how to do missionary work, his one classic example seems to perfectly preach the importance of the Virtual Missionary in the Latter-days: Ye are the light of the world. A city that is set on an hill cannot be hid. Neither do men light a candle, and put it under a bushel, but on a candlestick; and it giveth light unto all that are in the house. Let your light so shine before men, that they may see your good works, and glorify your Father which is in heaven. * Matt 5:14-16 (New Era) - In the Sermon on the Mount, the Savior taught us the importance of letting the gospel light shine in our lives. A Modern Day Prophet on Technology The internet is expanding its reach across the world into almost every home and into the very hands and minds of your students. (President Russell M Nelson - 2016 Opportunities for CES teachers in the 21st Century) Virtual Mission Projects # Hope of Israel - 2018 Youth Devotional with Pres. Nelson - Set a standard for the rest of the world! Embrace being different! Call for the youth to participate in the Gathering in of Israel in the latter-days. # Scouting Based Ward Mission Plan - What happens when the divine witness of the True Church is combined with the best youth activity program in the community? # ReligionWikia - enclyclopedia on religious thought # Mormon Wikia - # Familypedia - Family History and Genealogy Wiki - sharing faith promoting stories from your ancestors # Mormon Pioneers - over 100 stories of faith from our early and modern LDS pioneers. # MormonWiki - the free encyclopedia about Mormons from the perspective of faithful members. # ScoutWiki.org - promoting family friendly recreational activities in the spirit of the LDS Family Proclamation # Wikipedia: LDS Church Portal - wikipedia articles about Mormonism # NextDoor.com - Meet your neighbors inside your ward boundaries, invite to church activities, answer gospel and neighborhood related questions. Virtual Mission Resources # Virtual Missionary: The Power of Your Digital Testimony - The new frontier of missionary work is taking place online." Greg Trimble, author of Dads Who Stay and Fight, teaches you how to “shake the world” with virtual missionary work. Through personal stories and experiences learned from cultivating his own incredibly successful blog, Greg emphasizes the importance of maximizing your social media platforms to enhance your missionary work. Using your personal blog, Facebook page, Instagram account, or YouTube channel, discover ways to enrich the lives of people around the world by spreading the gospel online. Increase your spiritual reach and learn how to become a “virtual missionary for Zion. # Social Media Tips - LeadingLDS.org Handbook 2: 21.1.22 # '''LDS Church Handbook #2 : Section 21.1.22 - Guidelines for creating an internet presence for your stake, ward or mission. Personal Internet Use: Members are encouraged to use the Internet to flood the earth with testimonies of the Savior and His restored gospel. They should view blogs, social networks, and other Internet technologies as tools that allow them to amplify their voice in promoting the messages of peace, hope, and joy that accompany faith in Christ. Members are encouraged to share messages from official Church websites and social accounts, as well as their own words, images, and media. As members express their own thoughts and feelings, they should not give the impression that they represent or are sponsored by the Church. As members use the Internet to hasten the work of the Lord, they should exemplify civility and focus on sharing praiseworthy messages that strengthen those with whom they come in contact. Virtual Mission Scriptures # 03-Aug-2018: Your Voice Matters - Sharing the Gospel on Social Media - final day of the 2018 FAIR Mormon Conference. Elder Kevin Pearson - General Authority Seventy. “Your Voice Matters on Social Media to Share Truth, Clarify Beliefs, Seventy Says". # To Sweep the Earth as with a Flood - Elder David Bednar: 2014 BYU Campus Education Week - how we appropriately use these powerful modern tools to advance the work of salvation in all of the world. # Missionary Work in the Digital Age - Elder L Tom Perry: 2013 - a new era for missionary work in the Church. # Sharing the Gospel with the Internet - Elder M Russell Ballard: 2007 BYU-Hawaii Commencement Address - With new technological tools, you can further the work of the Lord by joining the ongoing conversation about the Church. # Lift Where You Stand - Elder Dieter Uchtdorf : Oct 2008 - Every disciple stands at a unique place and has an important task that only he can perform. # Alma 29:1 O that I were an angel, and could have the wish of mine heart, that I might go forth and speak with the atrump of God, with a voice to shake the earth, and cry repentance unto every people! # Isaiah 58:1 Cry aloud, aspare not, lift up thy bvoice like a ctrumpet, and dshew my people their etransgression, and the house of Jacob their sins. # D&C 29:4 Verily, I say unto you that ye are chosen out of the world to declare my gospel with the sound of rejoicing, as with the avoice of a trump. # 2 Ne 25:26 And we atalk of Christ, we rejoice in Christ, we preach of Christ, we bprophesy of Christ, and we write according to our prophecies, that our cchildren may know to what source they may look for a dremission of their sins. # Matt 5:14-16 (New Era) - In the Sermon on the Mount, the Savior taught us the importance of letting the gospel light shine in our lives. # D&C 123:12 - For there are many yet on the earth among all sects, parties, and denominations, who are blinded by the subtle craftiness of men, whereby they lie in wait to deceive, and who are only kept from the truth because they know not where to find it— # D&C 112:28 - But purify your hearts before me; and then go ye into all the world, and preach my gospel unto every creature who has not received it; # Mark 16:15-16 - And he said unto them, Go ye into all the world, and apreach the bgospel to every ccreature. # John 3:21 - But he that doeth truth cometh to the light... Virtual Missionaries # FairMormon.org - LDS Apologetics # The Cracked Planet of Jeff Lindsay - LDS Faith Blogger living in Shanghai China # GregTrimble.com - author of the Lemonade Blog - "I just want to do some good in this crazy world. So I write. And hope it makes a difference." # Garth Smith Music - inspiring renditions of LDS Hymns. Let the Music Speak to You. Garth frequently does sunday evening firesides for the church across North America. Has a great following on the internet. Garth Smith on Wikipedia. Category: Technology Category: Virtual World Category: Sharing the Gospel Category: Missionary Category: Mission work